Sólo una excusa
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Albafika lo conocía bien, no esperaba que su desdén por "ese día" fuese a cambiar. Y tampoco era como si quisiera celebrar esa cursilería. Pero por alguna razón, este año quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, y tenía el plan perfecto para que por fin ella y Minos celebraran un 14 de Febrero. ¿Tendrá los resultados que buscaba? (MinosxFem!Albafika) Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:**__ Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. (Las cosas locas que uno saca de la previa inspiración de ellos, ya son de mi libre y total imaginación xDD)_

_Hiiii, minna!_

_Bien, bien, bien. Sé que San Valentín ya pasó y más de uno estuvo amargado porque odia este día… (no finjan, saben que es verdad). Aniway…_

_Si lo celebraron o no, creo que no hay problema en ello. Personalmente, no soy de las que lo celebren, pues "tengo cualquier día para demostrarle mi afecto a las personas". Sin embargo, uso el título de este pequeño fic,y pongo al 14 de Febrero como __**mi excusa para escribir**__ xDD_

_Los protagonistas son Minos y Albafika (una Fem!Alba en realidad :DD) Este es un Universo Alterno, los personajes no son los guerreros que conocemos, sino personas "comunes" que viven en la época contemporánea, asisten a la universidad, etc. Me reservo ciertas descripciones de espacios temporales y físicos, para dejarlos a su libre imaginación._

_Dicho esto, coooomeeeenzaaaamooooooooos! *w*_

_**Sólo una Excusa**_

"_Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor. Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar. __Amar es arriesgarse a que no le quieran.__ Pero hay que arriesgarse. Porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada" - __Leo Buscaglia._

_~Capítulo 1~_

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, supo que sería un día tan común y corriente como los demás. No había nada importante, ningún suceso que le quitará su preciada atención.

Cerró los ojos un breve instante, como deseando que el apacible sueño no se esfumara para abrirle paso a la agotadora jornada que esperaba. Pero ya no había tiempo para dormir, el condenado timbre del despertador le ordenaba, cada segundo con más insistencia, que se levantara de una buena vez.

Estiró la mano y detuvo la chirriante alarma. Como un gato, comenzó su ritual de desperezamiento, y cuando sus articulaciones estuvieron lo suficientemente disponibles, se levantó para iniciar oficialmente el jueves de la semana. Luego de una ducha fría y de ponerse el traje que usaría esa mañana, se dirigió a la cocina del suntuoso apartamento, donde un apetecible olor comenzaba a propagarse ya.

—Huele bien… —alagó. Aquella joven cocinera se sorprendió ante su cercanía improvisada—. Buenos días —la besó en la mejilla.

—Ah, Minos… Buenos días, creí que tendría que despertarte.

El peliblanco rio con diversión —: Descuida, el despertador que te dio tu padre es suficiente para levantarme de la cama —Y claro que lo era. ¡Esa maldita alarma podría despertar a un muerto!—Por otro lado… —miró el espléndido desayuno de ese día—, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

—Quería cocinar algo bueno, al menos una vez —se encogió de hombros—. Elegí una buena excusa para hacerlo.

—¿Excusa? —enarcó una ceja. La muchacha se giró a verlo con obviedad.

—Es San Valentín —atajó, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de él.

—Creí que no eras partidaria de esas absurdas festividades —su voz fue desinteresada, como la frase misma. Sirviéndose una taza de café recién hecho, se sentó en el desayunador.

—No tiene nada de malo celebrar este día tal como lo hacen casi todos los seres humanos en el planeta —se defendió, pero entre más argumentaba, Minos se mostraba más despectivo—. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser detallista con la persona que quieres?

—Puedo ser detallista contigo cuando quiera, Albafika. No necesito de un tonto "día de los enamorados" para hacerlo…

—Bueno, quizás si eso fuera cierto yo no estaría diciéndote esto —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué me estas insinuando? —su entrecejo también se puso tenso. El café y el delicioso desayuno, fueron un cero a la izquierda desde ese momento. Una buena discusión daría inicio.

—Dices que eres detallista o que puedes serlo cuando quieras, pero la verdad es muy diferente. Desde que nos mudamos a tu departamento, no has hecho nada más que trabajar en tus tontos juicios sin dejar al menos una o dos horas para nosotros.

La espátula para voltear huevos apuntó acusadoramente a un Minos airado. ¿Tontos juicios? ¡Tontos! Acababan de desdeñar su honorable puesto de magistrado en sus narices, como si sus casi diez años entre universidad, maestrías y doctorados en las leyes y política, no valieran nada para esa obstinada mujer. Como si ella misma no fuese tan egoísta con su tiempo tal como ahora lo acusaba a él.

—¿Dices que es mi culpa? —se puso de pie, aferrando la barra del desayunador—. ¿Quién es la que se va toda la semana a estudiar y cada sábado a administrar una tienda de flores?

—Dejé los domingos libres, precisamente para poder estar contigo. ¡Pero tú no puedes siquiera dedicarme un domingo!

—¡Sales con tu padre cada domingo, no mientas!

—¡Y siempre te invitó para que podamos salir juntos!

Se miraron fijamente, provocando un último reto con sus miradas enfebrecidas. Ninguno fue consciente de cuánto habían elevado la voz para "conversar". Pero no importaba, el sonido del timbre en la puerta principal, dio por terminada esa sesión. Con un movimiento brusco, Albafika apagó la estufa, los huevos estrellados yacían ahora quemados y pegados a la sartén, así como el pan de emparedados se había endurecido en el pequeño horno luego de calentarse más de la cuenta.

Arrojando su mandil, la peliazul salió de la cocina para ir a abrir. Minos la dejó marchar, aún con la mandíbula tensada y los puños crispados. Frunciendo aún más el ceño, cerró los ojos, molesto porque las palabras de Albafika empezaban a hacer eco en su consciencia, y que no pararían en todo el día hasta hacerlo ceder y admitir su error. Así era siempre, ¡y era frustrante! Esa bella perla sabía cómo derrotarlo, lo obligaba siempre a dejar su orgullo; estaba a su merced.

"_Hoy no", _pensó altivo. "_Esta vez no, Albafika"._

Dio un rápido sorbo a su café, el cual tragó con asco. La bebida se había enfriado casi por completo, por lo que el juez arrojó el contenido en el lavabo así como la taza vacía. Sus ojos dirigieron una veloz mirada a la comida arruinada, tan nefasta como la dirección a la cual su relación con Albafika estaba dirigiéndose. Si no hacía algo, las cosas quedarían peor que el desayuno…

Salió de la cocina, rumbo al recibidor, donde estarían su gabardina y portafolios aguardando. Si de _casualidad_, Albafika aún estaba en la puerta, quizá podría tratar de disculparse con ella.

_Orgullo…_

Y para su mala suerte, la muchacha seguía ahí, apenas despedía a quien quiera que los hubiese visitado. Minos estuvo a punto de reír al verla con dificultades para cerrar la puerta, pero su carcajada se ahogó en la sorpresa, una vez que contemplara la razón de los pasos vacilantes de su chica. Aquel ramo enorme apenas le permitió ver su rostro. Albafika se giró hacia su dirección nuevamente y camino por el pasillo hasta la sala. Aún perplejo, el ojilila la siguió de cerca hasta que la vio dejar el tremendo ramillete sobre la mesa del comedor.

Ambos se quedaron ojiabiertos, contemplando de lleno el espléndido arreglo de rosas carmesíes. Minos desvió por fin su vista para mirar la cara de la peliazul, quien admiraba el regalo llena de embelesamiento, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho. Un mal presentimiento atravesó los sesos de Minos.

—¿Y bien…? —preguntó, rompiendo la burbuja armoniosa.

—Es un regalo… —inició ella.

El mal presentimiento se acrecentó: _60%_

—…por el día de San Valentín…

…_80%_

—…de parte de un amigo…

…_90%_

Minos se aferró a su calma como pudo. Evadió aquella mirada azul para no ser descubierto, y cuando se sintió más dueño de sus expresiones, sonrió con soltura, completamente desinteresado. La verdad, le daba igual si los tontos amiguitos de Albafika querían llamar su atención con presentes sosos, no sería la primera vez, ni la última. Además, fuese quien fuese el amable idiota que enviara el ramo frente a sus ojos, conocía demasiado bien a su obstinada perla para saber que ella no tenía una fijación especial por ninguno de sus amigos.

O casi por ninguno_… Casi_. A menos que, ese "amigo" fuera precisamente…

—"Feliz día, Albafika" —la muchacha citó la pequeña tarjetita—. "Con todo mi cariño: Shion"

_¡CIEN POR CIENTO! (100%!)_

Aah, claro. ¡¿De qué otro imbécil podía tratarse?! Minos se sacudió el cabello de la frente, tal como siempre hacía en los momentos de irritación. Miró al piso, reparando por primera vez en las formas que la alfombra tenía (¿o eran manchas de café?), distrayéndose para no arrancarle de las manos esa odiosa tarjeta. Se mordió la lengua por enésima vez, conteniendo el par de maldiciones que ansiaba proferir.

—Fue un hermoso detalle de su parte —oyó la dulce voz de Albafika. Mirándola de soslayo, observó la hermosura de sus rasgos, sonriendo con gratitud.

—Le regala rosas a la dueña de una florería… ¡qué asombroso! —la frase se le escapó, llena de mofa. La chica volteó a verlo con enojo—. En fin… Tengo que ir a trabajar. Disfruta tu regalo —trató de unir sus labios a ella cuando se acercó para despedirse, pero aquella tarjetita blanca se atravesó en su camino.

—Me invitó a cenar esta noche —Albafika enarcó hábilmente una de sus cejas—. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Después de todo, este día es como cualquier otro para ti.

La sangre se convirtió en ácido dentro de Minos, digiriendo la tortuosa noticia mientras que su exterior pareciera inconmovible. Agradeció a su orgullo por acudir en su ayuda y así poder emitir una amplia sonrisa cuando finalmente dijo:

—Claro que no. Sal y diviértete con tus amigos —enfatizó la pluralidad de su frase—. No regreses muy tarde, tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes de titulación.

Besó la delicada frente (pues sus deseos de un beso apasionado se habían extinguido), y volvió a la puerta de entrada. Con su maletín en mano y el gabán puesto, salió sin despedirse y sin el "te quiero" acostumbrado.

Trató de disuadir los nuevos pensamientos que vinieron a colmarlo. De cierta forma, sabía que Albafika quería ponerlo en jaque, entre su orgullo y su amor por ella. Sus malvadas intenciones de provocarle celos eran evidentes, y esa sabia intuición femenina funcionaba perfectamente en la peliazul, pues conocía perfectamente la forma de hacer surgir el lado despreciable de Minos, que sentía sus entrañas retorcérsele de envidia cada vez que ese sujeto en específico era mencionado.

Desde que ese odioso peliverde había conocido a Albafika, no era más que una molesta piedra en el camino de la cual Minos hacia años quería deshacerse. Pero la joven ojiazul le tenía un cariño especial a su compañero de universidad; un afecto enfermizo ante los ojos de Minos, quien sólo podía hacerse a un lado cuando su novia y el inepto "sin cejas" se cruzaban.

Pero, había algo más; algo que hacía más tormentosos y difíciles de sacar a esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Lo que Albafika había objetado esa mañana tenía algo de sentido. En realidad, tenía _mucho_ sentido. Minos estaba desarrollando un "amor" tan enfermizo por su trabajo, como el que le reclamaba a Albafika por Shion. Y aunque, poco tiempo después de que iniciaran una relación, se había enfocado en convencerla por todos los medios posibles de hacerla vivir con él, luego de que consiguiera su cometido, la distancia parecía ahora más grande que cuando sólo se veían en el campus universitario.

Su deber en los tribunales estaba siendo la nueva muralla entre ellos, y marcaba aún más la conducta "anti-romántica" que Minos poseía. Tenía que ser honesto y otorgarle la razón a Albafika en sus acusaciones; él era el culpable en este veredicto.

Sus nudillos se pusieron aún más blancos cuando apretujó el volante de su auto. Con todas esas cosas merodeando en su cabeza y el estridente tráfico, la jaqueca matutina del diario no tardó en llegar. Minos estiró el cuello para mirar más allá del parabrisas, la larga fila de autos y transporte público le dio otra buena razón para odiar el 14 de Febrero. Demoró veinte minutos en avanzar media calle y supo que no estaba ni a la mitad del camino a su despacho.

Casi a punto de llegar al final de la misma calle, su celular se sacudió entre un curioso _ringtone _y vibraciones.

—¿Qué pasa, Lune? —fue su saludo, nada cortés.

—_Señor. Miss Elizabeth está aquí. Dice que quiere acelerar aún más su proceso de divorcio pero que necesita la autorización de un juez para quedarse con la potestad y bienes de sus hijos lo más pronto posible _—una voz femenina, exigente y molesta, se oyó cerca—. _Dice que es muy urgente._

Minos compadeció a su joven secretario. Pero, no estaba de humor para atender los caprichos de una clienta adinerada.

—Apáñatelas por unos minutos, Lune. Estoy varado en un embotellamiento que no parece mejorar pronto… —suspiró ante el quejido del muchacho—. Ofréceles té y galletas. Si es necesario, saca la reserva especial del despacho… Haré lo imposible para llegar pronto, descuida.

Sin nada más qué decir, su interlocutor colgó. Minos puso la mirada al frente de nuevo, hizo una mueca por su última mentira: sabía que no llegaría rápido. Las llantas del sedán giraban al compás de un caracol, avanzando casi nada cada par de minutos. En un intento por calmarse, el peliblanco mejoró el ambiente dentro del auto con suave música y calefacción, pero, tal como ese fastidioso tráfico, su alma estaba hastiada por todo lo ocurrido. De repente, las ideas que había intentado de evitar, se colaron sin tapujos en sus pensamientos.

Apenas reparaba en el verdadero significado de las últimas palabras de Albafika.

"_Me invitó a cenar esta noche". _La sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas como las rosas que ese cretino había enviado. _"Este día es como cualquier otro para ti…"_. Su mirada inquisitiva, su manera de usar sus propias palabras sobre el día de San Valentín en contra suya.

Sí, claro. Si Minos había dicho que ese día no tenía nada de especial, se había auto-condenado a sí mismo, puesto que no tenía los argumentos para objetar en contra de alguna doble intención en esa cena que no tardaría en concretarse.

Apretó los dientes, sacudiéndose esos pensamientos. Era imposible, ¡imposible! Daba igual si eran celos o no, si Minos llegaba o no a aceptarlo. Pero, ¡no podía aceptar la idea de que precisamente en este día —o cualquier otro—, su preciosa perla pasara la velada con otro!

"_Maldito orgullo..."_

Se oyó la bocina un carro detrás de él; era su turno de pasar la luz verde e ir a una avenida más despejada de vehículos. A ese chirrido de claxon, le siguieron otros más, tan molestos como el primero, aunque Minos continuó en su sitio, pensativo. Si quitaba el pie del freno, podría salir por fin de todo ese barullo vehicular. Sólo tenía que acelerar un poco, aprovechar el "siga" que le ofrecía el semáforo.

Sus clientes lo esperaban. Lune aguardaba por su auxilio. Y _Albafika_… ella, de alguna forma le había dado un _ultimátum _a su actitud arrogante, a su relación.

Otro bocinazo, esta vez acompañado de una palabrota y algunos dedos medios elevados. La luz verde comenzó a palpitar para convertirse en amarilla. El pie de Minos apretó el acelerador mientras que sus manos torcían el volante hacia la derecha, ya sin el menor atisbo de vacilación en sus acciones.

**~Sólo una Excusa~**

**_To be continueeeeed..._**

_Sí, sí, como lo oyeron, esto va a seguir. Aún falta el desenlace de este conflicto amoroso. _

_¿Pensaban que el amor entre Minos y Alba-chan en la época de guerra santa era ya difícil? Pues aquí es una época bien diferente, donde las pruebas y dificultades son aún más complejas. Aquí ya no hay guerra física, cuerpo a cuerpo, sino una guerra de orgullo, y como dice esa película donde aparece Jack Nicholson: "Alguien tiene que ceder"_

_La pregunta es, ¿quién lo hará? ¬w¬_

_Si quieren saberlo, aguarden al próximo capítulo, el final de este pequeño fic._

_Supongo que todos se dieron cuenta de que el "padre" de Albafika que se menciona varias veces, es nada más y nada menos que Lugonis... En el próximo capie, aparece la perspectiva de Alba y un buen (discordante) amigo uwu_

_Espero todos sus comentarios chicos y chicas, y ojalá que esto no les parezca una cosa fea y horrible. **Los quiero, gracias por leer x3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:**__ Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. (Las cosas locas que uno saca de la previa inspiración de ellos, ya son de mi libre y total imaginación xDD)_

_Hola, hola! Luego de más de una semana, regresé ya con el final de la historia. Me alegra mucho ver que no les desagradó la trama, y yo que pensaba que lo verían como una fumadez más de mi imaginación enloquecida ._.UU Gracias, muchas gracias por leer! *w*_

_Y ahora sí... ¿qué sucederá luego de esa discusión entre Minos y Alba? Apuesto a que muchos se soprenderán al saber la procedencia de los regalos cursis que la ojiazul recibió ¬w¬ Peero, no digo más:_

_A leer! X3_

_**Sólo una Excusa**_

"_En el amor verdadero, la distancia más pequeña es demasiado grande, y sobre la distancia más larga se pueden construir puentes" - __Hans Nouwens._

_~Capítulo 2~_

El cuerpo de Albafika se estremeció de ira cuando la puerta se cerró. ¡Minos era un verdadero idiota! ¡Un orgulloso de lo peor!

Y pensar que había preparado un plan infalible para conseguir su cometido. Pero había fallado, rotundamente. Ni siquiera esas rosas, enviadas por ella misma, y esa falsa cena con su mejor amigo, dieron el resultado esperado. Más que sentirse enojada por la actitud de Minos, su indiferencia le hería. ¿Era capaz de dejarla salir con otro sujeto con tal de no doblegarse o aceptar sus errores?

Evadió el tema, o trató de hacerlo. Sin prestarle atención al desayuno quemado en el que tanto se había esmerado, metió sus libros al bolso de piel, y salió del departamento dando un portazo que sacudió las ventanas. Al salir y ver las filas de autos que comenzaban a formarse en la avenida, agradeció que su padre la obligase tiempo atrás a conservar la bicicleta con la que iba a la escuela preparatoria. Con esa maravillosa amiga, no tardó nada en llegar a la universidad.

Pasaría toda la mañana en clases, se sentía más tranquila de mantener la mente ocupada en cosas positivas. En la tarde, si no había algo mejor, regresaría a casa a estudiar como se lo sugirieron. Y Minos… él estaría todo el día frente a su escritorio, dentro de la pulcritud de su oficina personal.

¡Diantres! Eran tan diferentes, y no era la primera vez que la chica pensaba en ello. Que mientras a ella le agradaba el aire libre, el color de los paisajes y las flores, él prefería la quietud de una sala de lectura, el tono fijo (de preferencia gris o negro) de una habitación. Minos había dicho un día que el único color que realmente le gustaba era el cobalto, y eso, —Albafika lo sabía muy bien—, era por sus ojos.

Sin embargo, aquellas alusiones tiernas e insistentes, con la cuales ese peliblanco había logrado cautivarla, hacía mucho que se habían disipado en la monotonía. Los meses juntos trascurrían, desgajando esas simulaciones que todas las relaciones poseen al inicio, para dejar que la verdad surgiera poco a poco. Los momentos juntos, aquellos que la chica añoraba, ya no estaban, y ahora, la ausencia consecuente de Minos le otorgaba el suficiente tiempo para pensar en cuán diferentes eran y que tal vez, estar juntos no era tan buena idea como habían creído.

—¡Eey, Albafika! —gritaron. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose con un rostro conocido—. Demonios, es la quinta vez que te llamo.

Shion se sentó frente a ella con una bandeja en las manos. Ese ciclo escolar, ambos habían coincidido en su hora libre para el almuerzo. Sin acusarla más, el peliverde encajó un tenedor en su espagueti. Albafika observó al montón de fideos enrollados y apartó la vista nuevamente hacia algún pensamiento lejano.

—¿Qué te hizo esta vez? —el tono de Shion fue severo. La ojiazul lo miró, fingió desconcierto.

—¿De qué hablas?—pero tuvo que darse por vencida, Shion la conocía demasiado bien. Como quien no quiere la cosa, explicó—: Discutimos por tonterías esta mañana —suspiró—. Creo que he estado presionándolo demasiado. Ya tiene mucho qué soportar en el trabajo como para aceptar mis reproches…

—¿Tú, reprochando? —la interrumpió, incrédulo—. Sería interesante verte haciéndolo —rio ante la mueca de su amiga—. ¿Y exactamente qué estabas exigiéndole a ese sujeto?

—Una tontería, ya te lo dije… —evadió el tema, pero Shion no dejaría de insistir—. Quería que pasáramos un 14 de febrero juntos, como muchas personas lo hacen —observó hacia las mesas cercanas, las jóvenes parejas que sin pudor se demostraban su "cariño"—. Aunque creo que es mejor así. San Valentín motiva a las personas a hacer cosas estúpidas frente a los demás —sintió nauseas ante el panorama cursi y meloso.

—No has pensado que, tal vez… —el muchacho se detuvo, su rostro lucía repentinamente avergonzado.

—¿Pensar _qué? _—Albafika lo miró. Shion no supo cómo proseguir.

—Bueno, no lo sé… Es difícil decirlo —miró distraídamente su comida—. Puede ser que no estés saliendo con la persona indicada, ¿no lo crees?

La miró por fin, quieta y fijamente. Albafika se sintió más nerviosa, confundida también. Los ojos de Shion eran casi siempre unos dulces orbes marrones que emitían alegría y paciencia, pero a veces, eran dos cámaras profundas que lo escudriñaban todo hasta desentrañar el más íntimo detalle. La joven ojiazul se vio reflejada en aquella mirada, descubriendo nuevamente que ella ya había pensado también en lo que acababan de mencionarle.

A ella le gustaba ser independiente, había crecido con un padre que le había enseñado a no quedarse a la espera de lo que otros pudieran ofrecerle. En pocas palabras, no recibiría nunca las migajas de algo que ella pudiera abastecerse por completo. Sin embargo, de entre sus muchos logros y objetivos cumplidos, el único que definitivamente no dependía de su capacidad, era precisamente su necesidad de afecto. En una relación, si las cosas funcionaban o no, ya no era solamente su responsabilidad.

Por eso siempre evitaba relacionarse con las personas, en especial con el género masculino. No porque los odiase, o porque fuera una antisocial (como comúnmente la calificaban muchos), sino porque no deseaba atravesar las dificultades que toda relación humana posee. El único que había llegado a superar su personalidad callada y seria, había sido Shion, por ello ahora, como "recompensa" a su perseverancia, podía saberse amigo de la testaruda chica.

Pero, ya había pasado más de un año desde que otra persona se colocara a ese mismo nivel, incluso rebasando al peliverde.

Minos. El atrevido y hablador estudiante de Derecho. No hubo nadie quien en el campus no supiera quién era ese elocuente joven, o que no estuviera al tanto de sus "hazañas" durante las horas de práctica profesional que rendía. Albafika lo había visto en varias ocasiones, ignorándolo en todas ellas; sólo estaba enfocada en iniciar bien su primer año en la carrera.

Para su mala suerte, aquel prodigio de las Leyes, no pareció en lo absoluto indiferente hacia ella. Y, en menos de lo que se imaginó, tuvo a sus espaldas al tipo más molesto e insistente que hubiese conocido alguien.

A veces, recordar los detalles de aquellos días le provocaba nostalgia, junto con una retorcida diversión. Albafika se las había ingeniado para hacer de la conquista de Minos una tarea fatigante, que terminara en fracaso. Aunque la única que terminó fracasando fue ella, pues al final, el juez ganó la batalla, terminando en la completa rendición de la chica a sus brazos.

Ahora, luego de varios meses de estar juntos, de ver lo que realmente implica estar tan unida a otra persona, la realidad de las cosas comenzaba a fracturar esa máscara del regocijo que el amor da. Albafika estaba nuevamente consciente de que la estabilidad en esa relación, estaba fuera de su alcance, si no tenía el apoyo de Minos. Y al conocer al verdadero muchacho, orgulloso e irreprensible, la joven se preguntaba si realmente contaba con su apoyo.

Inclinó el rostro, mirando el plato casi vacío de su acompañante. Había pensado en tantas cosas por ese simple comentario que los labios de Shion emitieron. De continuar con ese tema, seguramente el peliverde, terminaría descubriendo más de lo que los reproches de Albafika habían revelado.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó un tanto animada, deseosa por desviar el tema de conversación. Echándole una sonrisa audaz, lo miró—. ¿No hay ninguna _afortunada_ con la que Shion quiera salir este San Valentín?

El muchacho entreabrió los ojos, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada repentina. Luego, su mirada se elevó al cielo con desaire, para devolver, finalmente, su atención a ella. Una lúgubre sonrisa se le pintó en la cara.

—No sabes lo que daría por salir con esa mujer, no solamente en San Valentín —susurró—. Pero, desafortunadamente, tengo este día y otros 364 más, para lamentarme que su corazón no sea mío…

La observó nuevamente con su cálido escrutinio.

Incomoda, por su mirada y sus palabras, la joven desvió el rostro, irguiéndose en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Inquiriendo un débil "ya veo", guardó silencio, esperando que el tiempo pasara pronto para poder marcharse a su próxima clase, lejos de su mejor amigo. No le costaba mucho reconocer a _quién_ se estaba refiriendo. Quizá Minos tenía razón al sentir celos de Shion…

—Me voy a mi clase —se puso de pie, colocando la correa larga de su bolso sobre su hombro.

—Salgamos esta tarde —se levantó también. Su rostro aparentó inocencia en su invitación—. No tienes nada qué hacer, ¿o sí?

Albafika no supo qué decir. Sintió culpa al descubrir el montón de excusas y mentiras que surgieron en su mente para evadir la propuesta que acababan de hacerle. Sinceramente, ese tonto día, deseaba pasarlo sin nadie, ahora que la única persona que de verdad le importaba la había despreciado.

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Las excusas se esfumaron al encontrarse con su propio orgullo herido. ¿Qué tendría de malo salir con un amigo? De cualquier forma, ya tenía "planeado" salir con Shion, según se lo había informado a Minos en la mañana.

—No, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer —resopló—. Salgamos…

—_¡Protesto, su Señoría!_

Ambos volvieron su atención a las espaldas de Shion. Con una sonrisa socarrona, un sujeto bastante conocido se acercó hasta su mesa. Ignorando por completo al peliverde, Minos se colocó frente a Albafika, quien no podía cambiar su expresión perpleja.

—Sigues sentándote en la misma mesa donde nos conocimos —enarcó la ceja con sagacidad—. Apuesto a que estuviste pensando en mí todo el maldito día, ¿verdad? —lleno de victoria, sonrió de nuevo.

La joven, por el contrario, junto las cejas con molestia. Minos seguía con ese orgullo henchido, su peor y más grande virtud.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Vete a trabajar y déjame tranquila…

—¿Para dejar que salgas con este tipo? —miró mofante al aludido.

Sin deseos de pelear, y como siempre, más paciente que el vanaglorioso juez, Shion se sacudió la acusación con facilidad. Sabía que su presencia no era requerida en esa discusión, aunque le habría gustado decir algo a favor de su amiga. Pero, conociéndola, lo único que quedaba hacer era marcharse.

—Piensa en lo que te dije, Albafika—se despidió—. Y llámame si quieres salir.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima —Minos no resistió sus ganas de seguir burlándose de él. Shion volvió el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Sólo lo soberbios son capaces de ignorar el don que se les ha otorgado. Pero son los ingenuos los que ni siquiera toman en serio a la competencia que en cualquier momento puede arrebatarles todo —declaró.

El peliblanco soltó un resoplido con desdén.

—Sabias palabras de un estudiante de Filosofía —se cruzó de brazos—, pero vienen de alguien tan insignificante que toda su fuerza se extingue.

—A eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Quizá lo entiendas cuando ya sea demasiado tarde —apartó su mirada de él—, y espero que así sea —aunque no vieron su rostro, sabían que estaba sonriendo.

Shion retomó su marcha, con una seguridad inquebrantable.

El juez en cambio, tratando de no perder su acostumbrada altivez, aguardo a que aquel entrometido se alejara. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, dirigió su atención de nuevo a Albafika—: Tu pequeña artimaña no funcionó —la acusó—. Si estuviéramos en un juicio, te acusaría por intento de fraude y extorción, al tratar de ponerme celoso con ese amigo tuyo…

—¿Eso es todo? —ella no lo miró. Por alguna razón se había mantenido lejos de la discusión entre Minos y su amigo.

Ni siquiera se giró para hablarle de frente—. ¿Viniste aquí para hablar de tu trabajo en un juzgado, o sólo para burlarte de Shion? —comenzó su camino, directo a su salón de clases.

—Aguarda… —escuchó que la seguía, pero no se detuvo—. Espera, Albafika, no he terminado…

—No. Vete, ya no quiero verte —no se volvió, no suavizó sus palabras, no quería ser débil ante él. ¡Ya no quería recibir migajas!

Sintió las suaves pero férreas manos de Minos en sus hombros, reteniéndola. Aun así, no entornó el cuerpo, ni la cara, para confrontarlo. Esperó a que su silencio obtuviera lo que su actitud no había conseguido, pero el sujeto a sus espaldas no obedeció, él seguía tan seguro de sí mismo, como siempre.

Las nuevas acusaciones vendrían pronto, Minos se jactaría por haberla descubierto en su plan y así, en vez de pedir disculpas por su vanagloria absurda, exigiría una "remuneración" a cambio de la malicia de Albafika.

—Tu cabello —la voz de Minos fue como de terciopelo, así como su respiración tras la oreja de la chica—. Siempre que te veía sentada en aquella mesa, sólo podía pensar en cómo olería tu cabello. Pasaba horas imaginando tu aroma, llegué a convertirme en un maldito obsesionado…

Su respiración se convirtió en suspiro. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Albafika se estremeció al percibir esa nariz curiosa, oliendo los cabellos de su nuca.

—Y cuando por fin pude olerte, tenerte así… —la encerró en sus brazos—, me volví loco. Siempre trato de ocultarlo, por tu salud mental —soltó una pequeña risa, pero su tono se hizo serio, estremecedor—: Porque si supieras la forma en la que me incitas a actuar, cada vez en que simplemente puedo percibir tu aroma, te darías cuenta de cuán enfermo de amor estoy por ti.

Instintivamente, el cuerpo de Albafika se giró, temblando de vergüenza y desconcierto. La joven intentó dominar sus emociones, pero sabía cómo estaría su expresión en realidad. Con las mejillas ardiéndole y el corazón a media garganta, reconoció que Minos no era el único _enfermo_ entre los dos.

—Eres un tonto… decir todo eso, en este momento, después de lo que discutimos hoy… —rehusó a mirarlo—, ¡¿A qué viene todo esto?! —levantó la vista, exasperada.

Aunque, comenzaba a entender la presencia de Minos en su escuela…

—Es sólo otro día más en el calendario —le dijo, ahora fue él quien huyó de su mirada, para no verla a los ojos cuando le diera la razón—. Así que si puedo demostrarte lo que siento cuando yo quiera, el hecho de hacerlo un 14 de febrero, no significa nada. Será una "coincidencia" que tenga deseos de decirte todas estas cosas exactamente hoy…

Ladeó el rostro, ofreciéndole un tozudo perfil a Albafika. Jamás admitiría abiertamente el haberse equivocado, pero eso era suficiente para la chica. Ya sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, una juguetona risa se le escapó del pecho, atrayendo la atención del juez de nuevo a ella.

—Bien, bien… —puso las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo de soslayo con una suspicacia divertida—. ¿Entonces celebrarás San Valentín conmigo?

Minos no pudo evitarlo y sonrió también, con esa atrevida sonrisa de lado que a Albafika le encantaba. Asiéndola de una mano con firmeza, la atrajo hacia él.

—Sólo si me sirve de excusa para hacerte el amor esta noche —la ciñó con deseo, obligándola a encorvarse contra él.

_¡¿Eehh?!_

Albafika se retorció, más nerviosa esta vez. Aunque vivían juntos desde hacía varios meses, la chica nunca le había permitido tocarla de esa manera. Sus razones tenía, sus ideales, su estilo de crianza a la antigua; pero tal vez todo eso ya no serviría para evitar lo que vendría.

Buscó una forma de zafarse de eso, pero sabía que una vez que Minos tenía un plan en mente, no cambiaría de parecer; menos ahora que tenía un "motivo", una excusa, para proceder.

—¡Aguarda! —evadió el primer beso, le esperaban más—. ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo? Tienes cosas qué hacer, ¿verdad? Y yo debo estudiar para los exáme-ne-ees…

—¡Al diablo todo eso! —exclamó Minos adueñándose por fin de su boca—. Es San Valentín…

Y la besó nuevamente, con más fuerza, tal como lo hacía cada vez que todo perdía su importancia al estar con Albafika. Al menos, esta vez, tenía un motivo "comercial" o "universal" para deslindarse de sus responsabilidades y no avergonzarse por ello.

Minos tenía razón. Sí, era San Valentín. El plan de Albafika había dado resultado y no podría sentirse más satisfecha: finalmente podrían celebrar un 14 de febrero, justo como lo esperaba. O tal vez no…

—_Eey, espera, no-no... ¡saca tu mano de _ahí_! ¡La gente nos está mirando!_

. . .

Y pensar que apenas comenzaba el día…

**~Sólo una Excusa~**

_Perphas Endless... __(?)_

_Y esta fue mi _EXCUSA_ para escribir este pequeñito fic. __Espero que les haya gustado, chicos y chicas._

_De cierta forma, este es un final "abierto", con posibilidades de que en lo futuro salga algo más de esta pareja moderna. Minos y Alba-chan son adorables, pero creo que Shion haría las cosas bien interesantes en una trama más compleja uwu_

_Mis estimadas Ariel, Kleine, Ale-chan y Derama, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me sacaron una sonrisa :) _

**_Cuidense mucho, mucho. Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció este "final". Gracias por todo! *w*_**


End file.
